The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method to implement trusted service interaction using electronic devices.
Malicious software (malware) may be used to steal personal information, including payment credentials, for use by unauthorized individuals. By way of example, malware can steal a user's confidential input by spoofing a display or by snooping input into a display module. Once in possession of payment credentials, malware or users thereof, can conduct fraudulent transactions on a user's behalf. This threat has an effect on a percentage of the population who will not conduct online activity due to fear of having their information compromised. This reduces efficiencies that can be gained through online commerce and limits the amount of goods and services purchased by concerned individuals, limiting the growth of online commerce.
Existing solutions to these problems are limited in their usefulness and/or security due to the fact that they are hosted inside an electronic device's operating system, which is always a point of vulnerability, or require external, attached hardware devices, which limit consumer ease-of-use factors. Accordingly systems and techniques to provide a secure computing environment for electronic commerce may find utility.